Si me amas no se lo digas a nadie
by Apolline Malfoy Black
Summary: Que pasa cuando el verdadero amor es peligroso, dos mundos distintos, dos maneras de pensar diferentes se atreven a todo. cuando te ves obligado a odiar a aquella persona que siempre amaste. Summary completo adentro. Esta historia no es mía.
1. Aviso

¡HOLA CHICAS Y CHICOS!

 **Bueno es para contarles que esta historia no es mía. La leí en wattpad y me encantó, así que decidí escribirle al autor TonyDuran7 para saber si me daba el permiso para poder compartirla con ustedes por fanfiction, felizmente el me concedió el permiso y durante esta semana estaré subiendo el primer capítulo.**

GRACIAS POR SU ATENCIÓN Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MUCHO LA HISTORIA QUE COMPARTIRÉ CON USTEDES.

 **SUMMARY:**

Que pasa cuando el verdadero amor es peligroso, dos mundos distintos, dos maneras de pensar diferentes se atreven a todo.

Cuando te ves obligado a odiar a aquella persona que siempre amaste.

¿Quién en verdad es el héroe, quién en verdad es el villano? ¿En realidad hay héroes y villanos?, creo que no. El amor todo lo puede, pero cuando ese amor es marginado y prohibido no resta más que odiar o pretender que se odia.

Abolengos de sangre. ¿A quién le importa? Es la misma sangre que nos quema cuando amamos, cuando deseamos, cuando adoramos y cuando sufrimos.

Draco y Hermione condenados por la misma sangre. Simplemente esta es una historia que MERECE SER CONTADA.


	2. El perfume

El perfume

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en la estación King Cross de Londres. Había cientos de niños y jóvenes con baúles cargados de ropa, jaulas con lechuzas y otras mascotas de su preferencia. Todos estaban de cursar un año más en Hogwarts después de tantas adversidades que habían enfrentado en el pasado con la sorpresa de que Lord Voldemort había regresado. Y ahora más que nunca el señor tenebroso ya que no se encontraba solo.

Unos aún seguían con el miedo de regresar a la escuela mientras que muchos otros seguían con la incertidumbre de que el señor tenebroso había regresado con nueva fuerza.

Llegando la hora de partir los jóvenes se despidieron de sus padres con la reserva de que si algo pasara por más mínimo que fuera no dudaran en llamarlos para solicitar su rápida salida ya que no querían exponer a sus hijos a un peligro letal.

En uno de los vagones se encontraban los tres amigos inseparables que como muchos sabemos, habían pasado por varias aventuras y dificultades.

-Harry apresúrate o nos dejará el tren a Hogwarts –Hermione corría por el andén 9 3/4 para poder alcanzar lugar hacia los vagones de los prefectos.

-Odio que se comporte así –Ron musitó un poco mirándola retirar por los corredores del vagón.

-Ya la conoces Ron, siempre le ha gustado ser la primera en llegar, ya cinco años y no te acostumbras. –comentaba el chico de la cicatriz sin ninguna importancia, ya que todos los años su amiga era la primera en abordar y cumplir sus deberes.

-En fin, ya sabes que odio que se comporte como mi madre –Ron se metió a regañadientes mientras Harry se detuvo un poco, observando que Hedwig tenía una carta para él, la misma que le había enviado a Sirius.

El chico ojiverde se dispuso a abrir la carta ya que tenía unos días sin noticias de su padrino, debía averiguar si seguía bien después del ataque de los mortífagos en el ministerio que en ese entonces trataban de conseguir la profecía.

-Vaya Harry, Sirius te envió una carta, parece que se encuentra mucho mejor –Hermione regresaba al vagón junto con Ron.

-La leeré más tarde, ahora debo de concentrarme en idear estrategias para el próximo campeonato de Quidditch –Harry comenzó a hojear un cuaderno donde anotaba todas sus ideas con respecto al deporte en escobas, ya que al saber que su padrino se encontraba bien no había de que preocuparse por el momento, además necesitaba distraerse un poco en otra actividad.

-Iré a vigilar el pasillo del vagón de los de segundo –Hermione salió presurosa aun acomodándose el cabello en cola de cabello frente a Ron y a Harry. Pensó en ese momento que su amigo necesitaba de privacidad así que decidió no importunarlo.

-Está bien Herms, te esperamos, espero que no los embrujes o lances una maldición imperdonable con lo paciente que sueles ser –ambos soltaron una risita. Cuando la chica les lanzó una varita de regaliz por el comentario.

Los dos chicos que esperaban en el vagón platicaban sobre lo que había sucedido después del año tan difícil que tuvieron el año pasado. Ron trataba de averiguar lo que Sirius decía en su carta y el chico de la cicatriz de limitaba a decir que todo se encontraba bien, que por lo pronto no debían de preocuparse más que en cursar bien el año. Recordaron aquella ocasión después del torneo de los tres magos cuando Harry se vio obligado a participar, incluso después de haber terminado el año recibieron noticias de que el ministerio había sido atacado por mortífagos lo que los orillo a averiguar lo que sucedía en ese entonces. Afortunadamente no se encontraban solos ya que Luna, Lavender, Ginny y Neville insistieron en acompañarlos, recordando así la batalla que habían sostenido contras los encapuchados que buscaban la esfera de la profecía.

Harry todavía se sentía culpable por haber cometido una imprudencia a causa de que el señor tenebroso logró entrar en su mente para disuadirlo que acudiera y ser blanco fácil para los mortífagos ya que en esa ocasión la orden del fénix tuvo que intervenir costando una muerte segura para su padrino Sirius.

En resumidas cuentas el trío de oro no disfruto de unas vacaciones decentes dedicándose a cuidarse de los posibles ataques de aquel mago tenebroso con el que Harry se encontró cara a cara en el cementerio.

Hermione se encontraba presurosa pues escuchó decir que los alumnos de segundo se estaban guerreando con grageas de todos los sabores y golpeándose con varas de regaliz. Se encontraba con demasiada energía en ese momento así que decidió correr un poco para no llegar tarde y poder controlar la situación.

-Ahora verán esos niños. En cuanto llegue al vagón lanzaré un encantamiento derretidor para que se les pegue en el cabello –la prefecta de Gryffindor repasaba sus lecciones para no fallar al momento de que entrara en el vagón de los de segundo y no salir perjudicada con un ataque.

Hermione se caracteriza por poder realizar varias cosas a la vez para no perder el tiempo, así que mientras iba caminando decidió checar el itinerario de clases que tendrías este quinto año, ya que los exámenes TIMOS estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Al momento que caminaba alcanzó a percibir un aroma exquisito, fresco y varonil. Un aroma a encino dulce, con lo mucho que le gustaban esos aromas. Ignoró un poco el olor y caminó sin ver hacia delante, ya que consideró más importante poner orden en aquel vagón de los de segundo.

De pronto tropezó con aquel aroma de manera repentina, haciendo que las hojas que tenía en las manos se cayeran por el impacto, con lo distraída que iba no miró el rostro de la persona con la que había chocado restándole importancia por lo que decidió seguir con su camino, pero era demasiado tarde, había chocado con la persona equivocada.

-Fíjate por donde vas, maldita sangre sucia! –Draco Malfoy miró con repugnancia como de costumbre a Hermione.

La chica Gryffindor sintió que si discutía con el rubio no llegaría a nada, a decir verdad no le apetecía tener una discusión con él, ya que intuía que se encontraba sensible por lo que había pasado con Lucius Malfoy padre del rubio.

-Perdón Malfoy no me fijé por donde iba, estaba distraída –Hermione no le prestó atención y se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino. Dicho comentario molestó de sobremanera al rubio platinado, tanto que volteó directamente a la castaña.

-Todo es tan fácil para ti Granger?, crees que puedes caminar y tropezar conmigo como si nada? –Draco la miró de una manera desafiante como era su costumbre de mirar a los demás.

-Tenías que ser amiga de Potter, como siempre los héroes del mundo mágico –reprochaba Draco quien encontró aquella oportunidad perfecta por lo que había ocurrido con su progenitor.

-Ya te dije que lo sentía, estaba distraída, además no me apetece discutir contigo en este momento, afortunadamente esta "sangre sucia" tiene cosas más importantes en que pensar –Hermione recuperó la vista de su libro mientras pretendió seguir con su camino.

-Escucha tu…! –Draco la tomó bruscamente del brazo y la giró hacia él. Cuando ella lo miró notó que no había ningún desprecio sino indiferencia. Notó también que en aquel vagón no había ningún estudiante así que observó aún más aquellos ojos llenos de desinterés.

-Yo… que Malfoy? –Hermione lo miró decidida mientras notó que aquel aroma que le había gustado mucho provenía de él.

-Tu…tu.. –por primera vez Draco la veía a los ojos, se quiso adentrar más allá, pero Hermione Granger a pesar de no saber el arte de la Oclumancia sabía esconder muy bien lo más íntimo y privado que una persona puede ocultar.

-Malfoy, por favor dime lo que tengas que decirme, tengo cosas que hacer –Hermione mostró un tono diferente hacia él, un poco más paciente y tranquilo como cuando daba consejos a Harry.

-Qué tanto me miras Granger, tengo narggles en la cara? –Draco comenzó a burlarse y a etiquetarla de loca.

-No, es solo… perdón Malfoy no te quito más tu tiempo, discúlpame una vez más por lo del tropezón en verdad tengo que irme. –la chica desvió un poco la mirada.

-Dime Granger, que tanto me miras, acaso te parezco guapo? –Draco rió de manera sarcástica pero por alguna razón se arrepintió de aquel comentario narcisista y de mal gusto.

-No digas tonterías Malfoy, es solo que. –Hizo una ligera pausa –huele bien ese perfume. –Hermione se dio la vuelta mientras recuperaba su paso hacia el vagón de alumnos de segundo.

Draco soltó a Hermione, dejándola ir, pero él se quedó sin habla, no sabía que decir, nadie había mencionado algo de su perfume. Tal vez de su dinero, su traje de diseñador mágico pero nunca de algo tan simple como su perfume. Notó de la misma manera que la castaña no se había burlado del hecho de que casi metían a su padre a una celda fría en Azkaban, pudo ver algo de compasión por el chico que le desagradó, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a que le tuvieran lástima.

-Sangre sucia –ese término salió de su boca, pero esta vez titubeando, como si algo en el estuviera dudando sobre el desprecio que sentía por aquella "raza".

Harry miró el reloj inquisitivamente después de haber terminado de organizar sus pendientes para el campeonato de Quidditch, mientras que Ron terminaba de comer unas galletas que Molly su madre les había preparado para el camino al colegio.

-Ron, no crees que Hermione ya se tardó demasiado con aquello traviesos de segundo?, por qué no vas a ayudarle, también eres prefecto. –mencionó Harry mirando hacia los lados del vagón.

-A mí me hacen enojar aquellos niños, no se comportaban desde que estaban en primero, además Hermione nunca me deja reprender o "disciplinar" a nadie- Ron se rió un poco de la situación mientras que Harry le daba un toque en el brazo.

-Auch! Que dije? –Ron murmuró.

-Deberías ir a ayudarla –Harry le imperó mientras abría su nuevo libro de encantamientos.

Por fin Ron se levantó y atravesó el vagón de los prefectos para dirigirse a buscar a su amiga quien seguramente tenía problemas al poner en orden al grupo de segundo. Harry aprovechó la situación y se dispuso a redactar una carta para Sirius. Le gustaba siempre tener privacidad y evitar el bombardeo de preguntas de sus amigos.

Le pedía disculpas por la imprudencia que casi le costaba la vida indicándole que sería más cauteloso en lo que a los asuntos de Voldemort se refería.

El vagón de Slytherin se encontraba impecable como de costumbre ya que se puede decir que era exclusivo solo para los estudiantes de esa casa, obra de los padre millonarios que decidieron rodear de lujos aquel espacio para que sus hijos no extrañaran demasiado su casa. Pansy Parkinson se encontraba en un camarote esperando a Draco Malfoy. A decir verdad ella era de las chicas Slytherin bastante guapa, su cabello color chocolate adornaba demasiado bien con aquella piel blanca y aquellos ojos color miel. Típica chica de padres acaudalados y modelo de las portadas de sociales de la revista "Corazón de Bruja."

-Tardaste mucho Draco, digo, para ir solo a ver lo que hacían los de segundo –la chica Slytherin se volteó al ver llegar a su amigo.

-Pues como siempre estuvo aburrido, solo porque tengo que ser prefecto, pero lo odio –Draco se sentó junto a Pansy y la observó detenidamente, se habían conocido desde niños e incluso sus padres habían pensado en casarlos pero desistieron de la idea.

-Notas algo diferente en mí? –Draco dejó de observarla y estiró un poco los pies como solía hacerlo demostrando estar relajado.

-Diferente cómo?, no te has cortado el cabello, tu madre me lo dijo hace dos semanas. –Pansy sacó una revista para hojearla ya que lo que más detestaba era el trayecto del Expreso Hogwarts, seguido de esto acarició el cabello de su amigo comprobando lo largo que lo tenía.

-No hablo del cabello, que por cierto debo pedirle a nuestro estilista que lo haga. Me refiero a algo diferente, sabes… tengo al diferente. –Draco la miró a los ojos esperando una respuesta en específico.

-No sé de qué hablas Draco, sabes lo mucho que odio que te pongas pesado –dijo Parkinson mientras le quitaba las manos del cabello del chico.

-Mi perfume por ejemplo? –Draco arqueó una ceja.

-De hecho te iba a decir que ese aroma me disgusta, a veces hasta me hace estornudar, ahora vuelvo iré con Clarisse un momento. –Parkinson se separó de él abriéndose camino entre los papeles voladores que solían lanzarse compañeros de la casa con leyendas de "Al que le caiga es Potter" o "sangre sucia" según el nivel de diversión.

-Que infantiles, no puede ser –la chica de pelo moreno salió del vagón en señal de disgusto.

Por su parte Draco sacó el libro de pociones para prepararse en sus TIMOS, comenzó a hojearlo pero no le prestaba atención, alguna solo en el comentario de la chica Gryffindor. ¡¿Por qué ella se fijaría en algo tan trivial como el aroma!?

-Maldita sangre sucia. –Draco trató de concentrarse en el libro pero no le resultaba, ese perfume él lo había escogido, ya que le gustaba la fragancia, pero nadie lo había notado hasta hoy. Sólo aquella chica a la que odiaba.

Hermione entró para revisar los vagones de tercero y los de cuarto para hacer su check list del día, para después presentarlo a la profesora McGonagall y hacer la acreditación de los puntos.

En ese momento entró un chico pelirrojo que aún seguía comiendo otra de las galletas que le había preparado su madre para el camino.

-Te estoy buscando como loco Hermione, ya tienes la lista? –Ron se presentó tocándole el hombro haciéndola sobresaltar.

-Ronald te he dicho un millón de veces que eso me molesta, eso y el hecho de que no paras de comer –Hermione le respondió pegándole con la lista en la cabeza.

-Oye!, no es el día internacional de péguenle a Ron –el pelirrojo hizo una mueca de burla y fue frente a ella para observar a los de cuarto que en ese momento estaba revisando.

-Pues para mí lo son todos los días, y por cierto, Harry sigue en el vagón? –Hermione abrió la puerta para regresar al compartimiento de sus amigos.

-Sí, creo que le estaba escribiendo a Sirius, no me preguntes que. De hecho me pidió que te acompañara –Ron la siguió por los pasillos quitando algunos papeles que estaban dejando los de tercero.

-Me preocupa Harry, pero ahora debe distraerse un poco, por eso debemos de estar lo más posible con él, recuerda lo que Dumbledore nos dijo antes de que terminara el año pasado –Hermione se detuvo un poco pensando en lo difícil que sería estar en Hogwarts desde ahora.

-Sobre todo ahora que sabe que es "el elegido" –hizo una pausa.

-Por eso debemos de ayudarlo, después de lo ocurrido en el ministerio dudo mucho que ahora lo quieran dejar tranquilo, maldito ya-sabes-quien –Hermione volvió a retomar el paso.

-Lo sé, pero ya lo conoces, siente que lo cuidamos demasiado, pero estemos preparados. Sobre todo con el pesado de Malfoy, ciento que en cualquier momento ese tonto se convertirá en mortífago y querrá asesinarnos –Ron miró hacia la izquierda con mueca de coraje.

Hermione recordó que había tropezado con el hacía ya algunos minutos, pensó que pudo haber sido una oportunidad para que el chico rubio le reclamara y amenazara por lo ocurrido con su padre aquella ocasión pero no lo hizo.

-No creo que llegue a tal grado, además el hecho de que sea un Slytherin no significa que trabaje para Quien-tu-sabes. No hables así de la gente Ron. –Hermione se extrañó así misma defendiendo a Draco Malfoy pero era tarde, el comentario ya estaba dicho.

Ron se paró en seco y tomó el hombro de su amiga para que esta reaccionara sobre aquella descabellada idea. Hermione se detuvo con él y dio la media vuelta para encararlo. Si algo le molestaba a Ron era el apellido Malfoy pero en definitiva, Draco Malfoy lo enfermaba.

-Sabes cuántas veces te ha nombrado "sangre sucia", y sabes cuántas veces no le ha declarado la guerra a Harry, no me digas que lo estas defendiendo –Ron la miró boquiabierto queriendo pensar que su amiga estaba bromeando.

-No es eso Ronald, pero pues ya me conoces, me gusta siempre dejar el beneficio de la duda en las personas. Sí, acepto que sea como su padre y que le encante humillar a los que considera inferiores pero no significa que forzosamente debe de seguir esa línea. Además sabes cuantas veces ha intentado insultarnos pero no ha pasado de ahí. Solo insultos –Hermione era hábil con las palabras así que no le costó ningún trabajo que amigo pelirrojo lo creyera.

-Yo soy una persona, Harry es una persona, todos somos personas, pero Malfoy es un hurón Hermione no una persona, así que debemos tener cuidado de ese hijo de papi Quien-tu-sabes no podrá entrar a Hogwarts estando Dumbledore como director. –Ron se adelantó para llegar a su vagón, mientras Hermione se quedó un segundo repasando todo lo que había dicho.

La castaña se preguntaba el porqué de sus palabras, ¿Acaso se había olvidado ya de todas las ocasiones que la había insultado?, no había razón para defender a aquel mezquino y elitista Draco Malfoy. Pero no olvidaba aquel perfume, aquel aroma que la atrapó. Era ilógico pensar que un aroma así lo pudiera encontrar en Hogwarts, el mismo perfume que acostumbraba su abuelo. Inconfundible olor a encino dulce mezclado con tabaco de pipa. Pero por qué Draco?, si detestaba mucho a los muggles al igual que su padre.

-Vienes Hermione? –Ron volteó rápidamente y la chica recuperó el piso.

-A… claro, te sigo –hizo una pausa.

-Y no me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera Weasley –volvió a pegarle con la lista en su camino al vagón donde Harry se encontraba.


	3. Descarga tu ira en mi

Descarga tu ira en mí

Llegaron todos al fin a las entradas del colegio de magia, los chicos se disponían a salir para tomar su debida formación como todos los años, los de primer ingreso debían acompañar a Hagrid a la entrada principal para que se comenzaran a familiarizar con las instalaciones, ya que esa sería su segunda casa de ahora en adelante.

Los alumnos de segundo en adelante abordaban los carruajes tirados por Thestrals mismo que curiosamente fueron notados por Neville, Luna, Ginny y el trío de oro, seguido a esto se disponían a entrar a sus respectivos dormitorios para desempacar después de un largo viaje, ya que al terminar todos como siempre debían acudir al gran comedor tanto para la selección de los alumnos de primero, como los avisos que les daría el director antes de comenzar los cursos.

Todos los alumnos de las diferentes casas se encontraban camino al gran comedor, ya que como todos los años era una costumbre recibir las nuevas, incluyendo el hecho de que el que no-debe-ser-nombrado estaba de regreso. Dumbledore tomó la palabra al ver que todos los estudiantes se encontraban ahí congregados.

-Bienvenidos sean todos los alumnos de Hogwarts –dijo Dumbledore con su respectiva varita en la garganta para hacer funcionar el hechizo sonorus.

-Antes de iniciar el año como de costumbre, les presentaré a su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el profesor Severus Snape, y tomando el puesto de Pociones tendremos al profesor Slughorn. De la misma manera Hagrid será sustituido por la profesora Gubbyplank en la materia de Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas ya que nuestro guardabosque tendrá que salir regularmente de Hogwarts para asuntos extraoficiales. –comentaba Dumbledore con naturalidad.

-Al menos nos quitarán a ese inútil y asqueroso gigante de profesor, se imaginan la cantidad de pulgas que tendrá ese squib? –Crabbe comentaba por lo bajo a sus compañeros serpientes mientras que Pansy Parkinson no se burló como sus demás compañeros de Slytherin sino que se mantuvo callada con su altivez.

-Parece que es el padre perdido de Granger? Tienen la misma cabellera. –Malfoy emitió una risa diabólica al mencionar aquel comentario con la intención de que la prefecta de Gryffindor lo escuchara.

Obviamente el cabello de Hermione distó mucho de aquel comentario, ya que debía reconocer que ahora lo tenía más sedoso, eran rizos definidos. Muchos chicos se derretían por la inteligente Gryffindor sobretodo por lo bien cuidada que tenía su melena castaña pero sobre todo por que pertenecía al trío de oro, considerada por muchos como una heroína o mejor aún como la joya del colegio.

El comentario fue escuchado por el pelirrojo quien se molestó de sobremanera al ver que las serpientes se estaban mofando de su mejor amiga.

-Cierra tu bocota Malfoy o te la verás conmigo, asqueroso hurón. –replicó Ron al instante que Harry fingía sacar su varita y lanzarle una maldición.

-Qué harás Potter?, matarme como lo hicieron con tu asquerosa madre sangre sucia? –Draco miró con saña a la castaña mientras que Harry sintió que le hervía la sangre, pero se contuvo al sentir la mano de Ginny y Hermione indicándole con la mirada que no valía la pena.

-No te preocupes Harry, lleva diciéndome así cinco años seguidos, así que no me interesa lo que este joven opine de mí, por favor no le sigas el juego. –Hermione le lanzó una mirada de ternura y tranquilidad. Draco sintió una pequeña punzada como si acabaran de cortarlo con una hoja y no se explicó la razón.

-Qué te pasa Granger, tu sangre impura te impide defenderte?. –el príncipe de Slytherin miró a la chica con intención de retarla, pero de nueva cuenta volvió a percatarse de que aquellos ojos de indiferencia y sobre todo autosuficiencia no lo miraban siquiera, lo que provocó otra punzada al orgullo del chico platinado.

-Harry, recuerda mejor utilizar esa furia en los TIMOS y tu deberías hacer lo mismo Ron –Hermione ignoró completamente las palabras del rubio. De alguna manera ya no le interesaba lo que opinara o no de ella.

En ese momento Draco sintió ganas de tomarla del brazo y obligarla a encararlo, definitivamente la castaña no la herían sus comentarios ni se mostraba impresionada con su apellido o superioridad.

El chico rubio se le quedó mirando, realmente no entendía por qué le inquietaba el hecho que la castaña lo ignorase, por qué de repente le importaba la opinión de la que siempre llamó "sangre sucia". Era descabellado pensar o siquiera tener la idea que un magnate como él pudiera estar inquietado con una impura. Su mirada hacia ella no fue de odio o desprecio. Esta vez la observó de manera diferente, estudiándola, repasando cada centímetro de su silueta. Hermione Granger era una chica hermosa, vaya que lo era. Recordó su encuentro a solas con ella y un suspiro ahogado salió del chico, siguió observando cómo se expresaba, arqueaba las cejas, daba golpes al estúpido Weasley como lo llamaba.

Todos los estudiantes del colegio ya comenzaban formalmente con las clases, muchos otros tenían horas libres por lo que aprovechaban para seguir paseando por el colegio.

Hermione como buena estudiante, siempre leía, Runas antiguas era una de sus materias favoritas así como Pociones. Por lo que en la biblioteca tenía dos libros de cada materia. Leyendo y haciendo anotaciones respectivas para no olvidar nada. Cuando de repente vio que se acercaba una lechuza con una carta para ella.

-Gracias, ahora ve a descansar –dijo la chica acariciando al ave y dándole una de sus galletas que traía en su mochila. Era demasiado tierna con las criaturas mágicas.

No pudo esperar más ya que conocía perfectamente el tipo de papel y la caligrafía con la palabra "Hermione".

 _Querida Hermione:_

 _Lamento no haber escrito antes._

 _Necesitaba un tiempo para meditar después de lo ocurrido el año pasado._

 _No estoy preparado y creo que no lo estaré. Ayer asesinaron a nuestro director._

 _El profesor Karkarov._

 _Debemos estar preparados para luchar. Perdóname Herm, pero no tengo ahora intención de tener una relación contigo._

 _No quiero poner tu vida en peligro, por el momento no tendremos partidos de Quidditch ya que nos entrenaremos en la defensa. Perdóname, no es mi intención hacerte daño, pero es necesario que nos separemos._

 _Aunque no lo creas_

 _Te amo._

 _Victor Krum._

Hermione se quedó perpleja, de repente los libros y todos los alumnos de la biblioteca desaparecieron y se quedó sumida en una terrible tristeza. Recordando la última vez que estuvieron juntos. Victor la fue a visitar en las vacaciones, le propuso que fuera su novia. Y en realidad Hermione lo quería, era el único escape a los problemas relacionados con la responsabilidad de Harry y la llegada de Lord Voldemort. La castaña no pudo evitar las lágrimas y miró al vacío pensando lo injusto que era con ella. Solo apartarla de su vida y nada más.

-Victor, por qué me haces esto, ahora que más te necesito –la chica salió disparada de la biblioteca no sin antes con un movimiento de varita, acomodó los libros que había tomado.

-Maldito Búlgaro cobarde, hubiera enfrentado lo que sea incluso al mismo Voldemort por el de ser necesario. Pero eso te pasa Hermione Granger por creer que en realidad te quería, por creer en los estúpidos cuentos de hadas –Hermione iba corriendo con la cabeza agachada, eran claras sus lágrimas llenas de odio a sí misma.

La chica continuaba caminando desesperada con ganas de gritar por lo que acababa de leer, seguía con su cabeza agachada y tomando paso a gran velocidad, quería estar sola para pensar y desahogarse, era preciso que nadie viera su estado, no le gustaba ser bombardeada con preguntas y mucho menos en aquel momento.

Despistada por un instante respiró de nuevo aquel aroma y temió lo peor, pero ya era tarde había chocado contra Malfoy, afortunadamente no tenía a su sequito de seguidores de Slytherin como de costumbre.

-Fíjate por donde caminar, sangre sucia! –Draco gritó instintivamente arreglando un poco su camisa.

-Discúlpame Malfoy, no era mi intención solo que iba distraída –Hermione se levantó y sacudió un poco su falda a la par que su cuaderno de notas, secando rápidamente sus lágrimas decidió abandonar el lugar rápidamente.

-Es todo lo que se te ocurre decir Granger?, estabas distraída?, ahora tuve que chocar con tu asqueroso cuerpo –por alguna razón deseo retractarse por lo último pero ya era tarde.

Esa era definitivamente la gota que derramó el vaso, suficiente ya era lo que sentía como para tener que soportar al detestable narcisista de Malfoy.

-Malfoy no tengo tiempo de discutir contigo otra vez, -hizo una pausa, Draco Malfoy era el blanco perfecto para toda su ira así que comenzó.

-Tuve un día demasiado malo, y no espero que te importe, pero no tengo tiempo para tu actitud petulante. Si tanto me detestas no deberías si quiera dirigirme la palabra. –la chica se acercó lo suficiente observándolo a los ojos.

-Hasta cuando vas a entender que tus humillaciones no me molestan en lo más mínimo, que te hace pensar que me preocuparía la opinión de un imbécil narcisista sangre pura como tú. Comprende Sr. Malfoy tal vez saques de quicio a Harry o a Ron, pero no a mí. Es más, por mí si no existes mejor o si lo haces me es indiferente, así que con su permiso señor Sangre Pura. –Hermione lo miró con determinación esta vez con la mirada fija en él, aún conservaba los ojos llorosos, grandes, expresivos y hermosos.

-A mí nadie me dice imbécil y menos una sangre sucia como tú –Draco la tomó del brazo esta vez sin lastimarla, por algo no lo hacía, pero no había tiempo de discernir la razón.

Hermione cerró los ojos para regresarle su cumplido al rubio, así que lo miró a los ojos fijamente y le devolvió una sonrisa fingida.

-Perdón Malfoy, pero… yo ya lo hice –Hermione sonrió de manera sarcástica, utilizando los mismos métodos de su enemigo que tenía enfrente. Se dio la vuelta y pretendió seguir su camino.

-¿Quién te crees impura?, solo porque eres amiga del cara rajada y el pobretón no te hace importante, tu eres y seguirás siendo sólo una rata de biblioteca me entiendes, una insufrible sabelotodo que para lo único que sirves es para estudiar ¿Qué triste no? –Draco lanzó su veneno para humillar a la castaña.

-Pues al menos sirvo para algo no crees?, afortunadamente no soy una narcisista frívola y gastalona al menos trato de tener cultura y educación que a ti te falta ratón albino –Hermione comentó con naturalidad hiriendo el orgullo del chico.

-Le diré a mi padre que se encargue de eliminar a los sangre sucias, para que no contaminen el mundo mágico con su asquerosa presencia –Draco la miraba fijamente, sin querer se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella.

-Pues tu padre estaba a punto de hospedarse en Azkaban albino desabrido, y a decir verdad tú no eres nada sin él, entiendes, nada. Si te ignoro como lo hago es precisamente por eso, porque para mí no eres más que una rata albina millonaria –Hermione lo dejó con la palabra en la boca.

-Te das el lujo de ignorarme Granger?, al menos no te hago llorar no crees, acaso te lastime con lo que dije? –Malfoy seguía viendo aquellos ojos expresivos llenos de lágrimas pero se dio cuenta que no era por su causa ya que sus ojos estaban algo hinchados y enrojecidos. Hermione dio la vuelta, respiró para tranquilizarse un poco y miró al chico para darle su esperada respuesta.

-No te creas ni siquiera un gramo de importante en mi vida Malfoy, hombre tenías que ser. Ahora si me disculpas debo patrullar los pasillos. –la castaña tropezó con su propia túnica al momento que se quiso retirar haciendo que se tambaleara para caer, cuando en ese momento Malfoy instintivamente la tomó de la cintura. Pudo percatarse que olía delicioso, su cabello estaba recién bañado y emitía olor a exquisitas fresas. Nunca había tocado su piel ya que le repugnaba pero alcanzó a tocar sus brazos desnudos; suaves, hermosos, parecía que tocaba un durazno. Esa sensación le agradó, no pudo evitarlo por más que lo intentara.

-Debería tener cuidado donde pisas Granger –Hermione percibió otra vez el aroma que le recordaba a su abuelo, siempre que se sentía mal de pequeña, cuando no podía controlar su magia. Su abuelo la abrazaba y la reconfortaba.

-Hazte a un lado Malfoy! –pero no se retiró, por primera vez observó aquellos ojos grisáceos, mismos que eran hermosos, inexpresivos y altivos.

-De seguro, te hizo llorar Krum por ahí se rumoraba que salían juntos –Draco sacó la conjetura para preguntarle quien la había hecho llorar.

-No es de tu incumbencia, y no, no, no salgo con Krum. Ahora debo irme, por cierto, ciérrate bien ese botón, no seas descuidado –lo dijo señalando el botón del cuello de su camisa que dejó mostrar algo de su pecho desnudo.

-No eres quien para decirme como me veo sangre sucia –se acercó a Hermione quien aún seguía recordando palabra por palabra la carta de su ahora ex-novio Victor Krum.

-Haz lo que quieras- Hermione pasó por el lado del chico rubio ignorando su último comentario, estaba tan concentrada en desahogarse que cualquier cosa por más mínima que fuera, no la haría llorar en ese momento.

Mientras que Draco olió aquel aroma que le agradaba. Cerró los ojos por una milésima de segundo disfrutándolo.

-También huele bien tu perfume Granger, para ser una impura no apestas como tus amigos –lo dijo en forma de susurro al pasar Hermione hombro a hombro, asombrando a Hermione de sobremanera, ahora la que se quedó sin habla era ella, no esperaba algún comentario favorecedor del rubio.

Draco no podía creer lo que había dicho. No era posible admirar a una sangre sucia o siquiera pensar que su perfume era exquisito. Por qué le preocupaba lo que le pasaba? Que sucedió para pensar de esa manera?

Eran preguntas que se negaba a contestar mientras observaba la silueta de Hermione Granger retirarse a su sala común.

Harry se encontraba con Ron quienes estaban discutiendo sobre los acontecimientos recientes en el callejón Diagon, según el profeta el número de desaparecidos crecía constantemente.

Después de los ataques en el ministerio se presentaban algunos secuestros con regularidad, mismos de los cuales la orden del fénix estaba trabajando.

-Parece que desea armar una guerra de verdad. Pero no entiendo lo de las desapariciones, también está secuestrando mestizos, incluso magos –Harry se preguntaba una y otra vez, intentando descubrir los planes de Voldemort. Ron solamente asentía.

-Probablemente esté buscando importante o alguien que le pueda ayudar a cumplir su cometido no creen? –Hermione entró rápidamente a la sala común acomodando sus libros y preparándose para las clases del día siguiente.

-Pero que crees que esté buscando Hermione, por más que trato de buscar, no logro saber a quién. Necesito alguna pista. –Harry le dijo a la chica quien por alguna razón no los miraba a los ojos, solo se limitaba a ocuparse en otras cosas para distraer la atención de sus amigos.

-Intenta por averiguar antecedentes de aquellos magos, árbol genealógico, profesiones. Recuerda que Voldemort solo atacaría o secuestraría a gente demasiado importante. Te recomendaría por leer Historia de la Magia y algo también sobre Historia de Hogwarts. Todos los magos de la historia han pasado por esta escuela, incluso el mismo. –Hermione le contestó casi instintivamente como era su costumbre pero seguía consternada por lo de la carta.

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar con lo de la Historia de Hogwarts, solo dime los nombres y te prometo investigarlos en cualquier oportunidad que vaya a la biblioteca. –Hermione decidió no molestarse más por la carta para demostrar a sus amigos que estaba de maravilla.

Harry le dio algunos nombres para que ella pudiera recopilar la mayor información posible acerca de las personas desaparecidas en ese momento. La chica solo metió a su cuaderno para posteriormente hacer la investigación que le habían encomendado.

-Qué te pasa Herms, por qué estás tan seria? –Ginny preguntó al momento que se sentó cerca de Harry, ya que observó los ojos hinchados de la chica.

-No es nada Ginny, solo que no he dormido bien estos días, entregando reportes a McGonagall y cumpliendo los deberes. Además tengo nueva información que buscar. –la chica giró sobre sí misma, tomó una de las galletas que tenía Ron en un plato y se dirigió de nuevo a la biblioteca. Ginny observó que un pedazo de papel caía de uno de los libros de la castaña, claramente decía "Hermione". Era una carta del novio de su amiga.

-No le haga mucho caso, ya la conoces, siempre metida en sus libros, yo por eso solo hago lo necesario. –Ron seguía engullendo otra de las galletas del plato.

-No seas tonto Ron, si no fuera por ella, no sé qué haríamos todos estos años. Ella es nuestro cerebro. –Harry le dio un golpecito en el hombro a su amigo pelirrojo.

-Y no te haga hermanito, sabemos lo que sientes por ella. –Ginny se levantó y le guiñó el ojo a su hermano en señal de complicidad.

-No digas tontería Ginny. –repuso Ron quien por un momento se imaginó su vida con su mejor amiga come libros.

Hermione seguía caminando de nuevo por el pasillo, se había lavado la cara en el baño de las niñas. Estaba ahora más fresca, podía pensar de manera fría, ya que su deber como mejor amiga de Harry Potter, era asistirlo en cuanto a investigaciones se tratara. Así que de recoger algunos anuarios, decidió estar sola e ir a algún lugar más tranquilo cerca de la sala de los menesteres.

-¡Maldito Krum! –pensó para sí misma mientras leía los anuarios de Hogwarts donde se encontraban los estudiantes que habían pasado por la escuela de hechicería.

Lenina McWild niña prodigo en encantamientos. De la casa de Gryffindor.

Claudine Pierson campeona de Hogwarts torneo de los tres magos 1952. De la casa de Hufflepuff.

No podía evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas mancharan el libro y por consecuencia también arruinaran su visibilidad. Le costaba mucho trabajo concentrarse en la tarea que su amigo le había encomendado pero no tenía más remedio que seguir. Su llanto era imposible de calmar, estaba realmente triste, como aquella ocasión cuando Ron la llamó insoportable en aquel primer año en el colegio.

-No puedo más. –se repetía así misma, no era tan fuerte como aparentaba.

-Jamás volveré a creer en esas tonterías. –pensó para si misma pero era demasiado tarde alguien la había escuchado. Otra vez aquel olor que le había encantado, rondaba el ambiente, definitivamente no iba a terminar bien.

-Mira nada más, la sabelotodo de Granger volviendo a comerse los pocos libros que aún quedan de la biblioteca. No estarás buscando más sangre sucias como tú? –Draco Malfoy estaba frente a ella mirándola con la cabeza agachada y observando los tres anuarios de las últimas décadas.

-Lo que me faltaba. –Hermione soltó un suspiro, y apretó su puño con mucha fuerza. Esta vez no correría, deseaba descargar su ira contra Krum y Draco representaba de nueva cuenta la oportunidad perfecta.

-Oye, como lo supiste?, si es verdad, estoy buscando más sobre sangre sucias como yo, pero sabes de que me doy cuenta Malfoy? –miró al chico de manera desafiante, llena de rabia pero con un toque de tranquilidad. Se levantó de su sitio y comenzó a abrir uno de los anuarios para mostrárselo a su enemigo natural.

-Que la mayoría de sangre sucias han hecho grandes cosas, como aquí por ejemplo. –dijo la chica al momento que le mostraba una fotografía.

-Clarisse Rodean, gran novelista de los años 70 y quien ha conocido a los magos más grandes del mundo, Tina Turnpik la mejor candidata para ministro de magia en el 81. Valeria Williams auror y la mejor cazadora de magos tenebrosos de ese mismo año. Y que raro es, pero no veo ningún sangre limpia figurando entre los grandes, si acaso mestizos pero tanto como a los de tu calaña no creo. –Hermione hizo una pausa mirando al chico de manera fulminante misma mirada que desarmaba poco a poco al chico rubio de Slytherin.

-Creo que los de tu clase solo se regodeaban con dinero y disfrutando de los logros de otros. Y sabes otra cosa Sr. Malfoy, estoy orgullosa de ser lo que soy. Cuantas veces he de recalcarte que no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que opines, o dejes de opinar de mí, maldito narcisista. –Hermione lo dijo tranquila tanto que dejó sin habla al rubio quien no dejaba de observarla, sobre todo aquella lágrima que estaba a punto de salir.

Malfoy se intimidó un poco al ver la seguridad que la castaña desbordaba, le mostraba cada fotografía como un hecho contundente e irrefutable, cada que señalaba a un mago destacado, se trataba de un hijo de muggles o un mestizo, la castaña tenía razón no había algún "sangre pura" figurando entre los grandes.

-Quien te crees que res sangre sucia para pretender o siquiera pensar que esos indeseables estarán a la altura de los magos legítimos. Ah, ya recordé, solo por ser amiga de San Potter o el pobretón Weasley. –Draco se acercó a unos cuantos pasos. Pero sin querer sintió una varita puntiaguda que le apuntaba en el corazón. Era la de Hermione.

-Tu que das un paso más y te convierto no en un hurón sino en una miserable y maldita cucaracha, recuerdas tercer año Malfoy? –la chica sutilmente utilizó palabras como veneno en una rata, lentas pero mortales.

-Baja eso Granger, no querrás terminar en Azkaban. –tembló el muchacho rubio.

-No me importaría con tal de librarme de una asquerosa cucaracha narcisista como tú no crees? –Hermione no perdía su seguridad, su autosuficiencia y eso, realmente le hacía ver realmente hermosa. Una mujer que no se deja pisotear por nada ni por nadie es realmente encantadora para cualquiera hombre, incluso para el gran Draco Malfoy.

-Vaya que sacas las uñas eh, no imaginé que la joya del colegio, la gran Hermione Granger pudiera asesinar a alguien, definitivamente eso no va contigo. –Draco temeroso no dejaba de demostrar petulancia.

-Pues bien valdría la pena el librar a este colegio de futuros encapuchados y si me metieran en Azkaban me recibirían con ovaciones, eso sin contar con el hecho de que serias asesinado por una sangre sucia. –indicaba la castaña aún con su varita en ristre.

El rubio dejó de temblar cuando notó que la castaña tenía aquellos ojos miel cubiertos de lágrimas, denotaba tristeza, decepción, desesperación e importancia, aquellos ojos eran realmente hermosos, por un momento se sintió mal y decidió atacar fuego con fuego.

-No te tengo miedo Granger. –el chico la vio a los ojos y tomó la varita de la castaña para apuntarla en su propio pecho, cosa que sorprendió a Hermione demasiado.

-Si quieres convertirme en cucaracha hazlo, si esto te hace sentir mejor. O por qué no me torturas tal vez así dejes de llorar. Hazme daño, envenéname si eso te hace sentir bien. –Draco no sabía lo que decía solo estaba seguro que no le gustaba ver deprimida a aquella chica por alguna razón.

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron más, de asombro. No esperaba esa reacción de su enemigo de toda la vida, de la persona que no dejaba de reprochar su naturaleza. Que pretendía Malfoy?. La castaña no contuvo sus lágrimas, no en ese momento. Simplemente se quebró.

-Lárgate Malfoy!, déjame sola, tu que sabes de mí. –Hermione salió corriendo aventando al chico con sus manos, deseaba correr tan lejos donde nadie la escuchara. Malfoy se quedó tomando bocanadas de aire ya que realmente le había asustado el hecho que la chica lo convirtiera en una cucaracha y de verdad lo pisara. Como él lo había hecho años atrás.

Confundido por sus mismas palabras, Draco no entendió porque le dijo eso a la castaña. Solo era una sangre sucia, sabelotodo, y amiga de su enemigo Harry Potter. No había razón para que le preocupara el estado de ánimo de Hermione Granger.

Por qué habría sido él, aquel rubio que detestaba desde su ingreso al colegio de magia. Por qué habría sido el petulante de Malfoy quien viera lo realmente mal que estaba. Acaso quería burlarse de ella para después contarle a los de su casa como la había torturado? Debía estar realmente el mundo loco.


	4. Las desapariciones

Las desapariciones

Hermione no durmió bien esa noche, aún soñaba con la última visita de Victor Krum a su casa, a sus padres realmente les había caído bien, e incluso intento jugar tenis, deporte favorito del señor Granger. Era adorable ver como se movía en la cancha y sobre todo lo sensual que Victor se veía en shorts blancos.

Soñó con aquella ocasión en la que la había invitado al baile de navidad el curso pasado, sintió y revivió de nuevo aquella felicidad que el búlgaro le brindaba, la ocasión en la que la veía estudiar, aquella vez que se encontraba ejercitándose para que ella notara su presencia, eran cosas que nunca olvidaría.

-Despierta Herms, ya es hora de prepararnos para desayunar. –Ginny la movió un poco y la castaña se sobresaltó.

-Oh por Dios, ya es tardísimo, además debo entregar los pergaminos de revisan a la profesora McGonagall, como me encantaría tener mi gira tiempo. –Hermione se metió al baño y se duchó lo más rápido que pudo, mientras que amablemente su amiga le sacó un uniforme limpio del baúl para que no perdiera tiempo.

-Ya es tardísimo, me quedé dormida tarde, nunca suelo hacer eso. –Hermione le explicó a Ginny.

-Te comprendo Herms, yo también sentiría lo mismo. –Ginny se tapó la boca en señal de imprudencia.

-Mismo de que Ginny? – Hermione le preguntó con indiferencia.

-Eh… mismo de estudiar tanto digo, es que parece que te gusta tener muchas cosas que hacer. –Ginny esquivo la pregunta, pero obviamente sabía que era por la ruptura con Krum.

-Sabes que así soy siempre Ginny, no deberías sorprenderte. –dijo riendo mientras se anudaba la corbata escarlata.

-Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo Herms, lo que sea. –Ginny se adelantó sin dejar de mirar inquisitivamente a su amiga.

-Lo sé, y es por eso que te puedo decir que no pasa nada. –finalizó la castaña.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron entonces hacia el gran comedor donde un sustancioso desayuno los esperaba antes de empezar el día. Jugo de calabaza, pan recién horneado y exquisitos waffles era parte del desayuno del gran comedor.

-Nos tocan dos horas con Snape, que fastidio. ¿Hasta cuándo va a dejarnos de torturar ese pelo grasiento? –Ron comentó con desagrado mientras engullía un pedazo de tocino fritó.

-Lo sé, y puedes creerlo ahora lo odio más que nunca porque por culpa de él casi matan a Sirius. ¿Hasta cuándo aprenderá el profesor Dumbledore a no confía en él?, y ahora que lo nombraron profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras va a pavonearse más. –Harry le respondió a su amigo quien no dejaba de ver con desagrado el lugar donde su profesor enemigo le miraba también.

-Pues yo creo que algún día debía pasar, y aunque no lo crean para mí es un buen profesor, conociendo sus antecedentes de mortífago, después de Ojoloco y tú por supuesto, es obvio que conoce sobre magia oscura y como combatirla. –repuso Hermione al momento que se sentaba frente a ellos para desayunar.

-Definitivamente el no dormir bien, te aflojó un tornillo Herms. –espetó su amigo pelirrojo.

-Claro que no, además si Dumbledore confía en él, no veo el por qué no hacerlo nosotros. –Hermione comenzó a desayunar mientras Ginny la apoyaba lanzándole una mirada burlona a su hermano.

-Pues a mí sigue sin agradarme la idea de tenerlo de profesor y mucho menos como miembro de la orden. –Harry comentó a su amiga.

-Bueno, creo que tú siempre tendrás esa opinión de él. Y cambiando de tema aquí están los nombres de los posibles desaparecidos, vean aquí está Kestrell Trelowney tía de la profesora e adivinación, ahora Harry, ¿Recuerdas que en tercer año la profesora hablo de la profecía?, pues bien, ahora que leí el profeta indicaron que se fue de vacaciones, pero concluyo que no es verdad, ya que al hacer las investigaciones el departamento de cooperación mágica internacional no ha logrado encontrar su paradero. –Hermione le entregaba un recorte que había hecho la noche anterior junto con la fotografía de la tía de la profesora.

-Y entonces, que conexión o mejor dicho que interés tendrá Voldemort en Kestrell Trelowney solo es tía de la mujer quien me habló de la profecía. –Harry miró inquisitivamente el recorte quien dejaba mostrar una mujer de edad avanzada con bastantes collares de cuarzos, una túnica de satín y miraba sonrientemente a la fotografía que se movía.

-Ese es el punto Harry, si la profesora te habló de la profecía que aún no conocía, por su conexión psíquica con su tía debo suponer que Kestrell debía conocerla o mejor dicho. Predecirla ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? –Hermione miró decididamente a que su amigo le diera la razón.

Era evidente que Hermione había sacado acertadas conclusiones, ya que Harry recordó que la profecía que estaban buscando aquella ocasión se había roto por descuido de Lucius.

-¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?, si Voldemort logra descifrar la profecía completa, sabrá la forma de matarme, ahora recuerdo que la esfera que la contenía se quebró en mil pedazos y por consiguiente el buscaría la forma de reconstruirla. –Harry se miró a si mismo aún más preocupado.

-Eureka! –exclamó Ron viendo que su amiga había dado en el blanco.

-No te preocupes Harry, Kestrell desapareció hace una semana, y es obvio que Voldemort no intentara nuevamente utilizar legeremancia en tu contra, ya que decidiste ser más fuerte. Para poder atacar la mente de tu oponente es necesario que la otra persona se libere de los pensamientos y recuerda que la profecía es solo eso. Un pensamiento, una suposición a hechos que aún no han ocurrido. –dijo Hermione tocando el hombro de su amigo.

-Qué debo hacer Hermione? –preguntó Harry algo desanimado.

-Por lo pronto calmarte y tratar de relajarte, recuerda que Dumbledore está aquí y Voldemort no puede entrar a atacarte, de cualquier manera el destino siempre se puede cambiar. ¿Harry crees en el destino? –Hermione se detuvo ante lo que le había dicho a su amigo.

Era obvio que Hermione ya no creía en el destino, un destino que la separaba del hombre que amaba, que se había fijado en ella sin observar lo que todos veían, una rata de biblioteca, sabelotodo y que no se preocupaba en lo más mínimo por la superficialidad como lo hacían otras chicas. Fue cuando Victor entró en su vida, dándole seguridad, haciéndola sentir mujer, querida y cierta forma deseada.

-Si claro, pero como tú dices ese puede cambiar, gracias Hermione. –Harry besó la mejilla de su amiga.

Mientras tanto unos ojos grises miraban la escena, sobre todo el beso en la mejilla de Potter hacia Granger, algo le incomodaba, sin querer sintió otra punzada en el pecho, no entendía por qué le provocaba molestia el ver que Potter le diera un beso.

BARBAREM

La primera hora de defensa contra las artes oscuras parecía no terminar, Snape estaba explicando las maldiciones corpóreas. Mismas que consistían en invocar cualquier objeto con el afán de cortar, estrangular o torturar al oponente. Una especia de armas blancas dañinas como una de verdad.

-Como podrán ver los hechizos "barbarem", eran utilizados por magos tenebrosos, cuyo fin era sustituir a la imperdonables y así no ser juzgados ante el ministerio de por vida en Azkaban, ahora díganme cuales son algunas de las más conocidas. –Snape observó primero a los de su casa quienes no hicieron el intento de levantar la mano, pero no dejaban de poner atención.

Hermione no deseaba levantas la mano, pues recordó que a Snape no le simpatizaba que la chica participara o siquiera demostrara sus cualidades estudiantiles en su clase. Pero unos ojos fríos se clavaron en ella.

-Señorita Granger, es su día de suerte, sé que la queman los deseos de contestar. –Snape le lanzó una mirada gélida esperando la respuesta de la chica.

-Se conocen hasta el momento solo cuatro, aunque cabe señalar que su clasificación varía dependiendo el tiempo o en la época en que fueron utilizadas. Una de las más conocidas es "Lazerum", que invoca una lanza, otra es "Arquerus" que invoca un arco, otra es "Espadatos" que invoca una espada y la última es "Escuderis" que invoca un gran escudo que a diferencia del hechizo "protego" tiene duración indefinida y puede servir para proteger a quien la invoca o para atacar si es lanzada. –Hermione no miró a su profesor pero contestó con toda seguridad.

-Correcto señorita Granger, 10 puntos para Gryffindor. –aunque le pesaba decirlo.

-Los hechizos "barbarem" son tan mortales como las maldiciones imperdonables. –continuó Snape.

-Por lo que al ser atacados por los hechizos bávaros como muchos los nombran pueden sufrir una tortura indescriptible incluso ser asesinados por ellas si no se tiene lo necesario. Un hechizo barbarem no puede ser bloqueado por un simple encantamiento aturdidor, debe ser contrarrestado con otro barbarem. –finalizó Snape.

-Claro, es como el juego de piedra, papel o tijeras profesor. El elemento más fuerte siempre es el que resulta ganador. –quiso reír un poco pero Snape acabó con esa sonrisa.

-No le pedí una opinión extra señorita Granger, 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor. –Snape giró sobre su capa para continuar. Cuando los alumnos de Slytherin reían por lo debajo. Ron les lanzaba miradas de odio a sus enemigos naturales.

Mientras todos en la clase sacaban sus libros para hacer las anotaciones Hermione recibió un pajarito de papel que golpeó su cabeza.

"Que se siente eso señorita de los sangre sucias". –leyó la nota del pajarillo y lanzó una mirada de desprecio ante el rubio platinado que se la había lanzado.

Todos regresaban de la clase de Snape y tenían una hora libre, así que Harry y Ron decidieron aprovechar la hora para hablar con McGonagall y pedir su autorización para poder entrenar en el campo de Quidditch por la tarde. Ginny y Hermione caminaron por el gran comedor para terminar los deberes que les había dejado Snape.

-Ahora si me vas a contar lo que te pasa? –preguntó la pelirroja a su amiga que la veía que divagaba.

-Ya te dije que no me pasa nada Ginny, es solo que me preocupan los TIMOS, no debes de quejarte, a ti todavía te falta un año para presentarlos. –la castaña miró a su amiga como lo solía hacer con Ron.

-Entonces que significa esto. –Ginny sacó la carta que dejó tirada su amiga en la sala común el día que fue a la biblioteca.

-Ginny, no deberías de meterte en lo que no te importa. –Hermione reprendió a su amiga quien no le dio la carta al momento que la castaña intentara arrebatársela.

-Se supone que soy tu amiga ¿no?, que me contarías todo. Yo te conté lo que siento respecto a Harry y tú me apoyaste, ahora quiero hacerlo yo. –Ginny la miró decidida.

-Ya no me interesa Krum, además tiene razón, no hay motivo para que sigamos juntos después de lo que está pasando. Él debe de quedarse en su país y protegerlos en caso que ya-sabes-quien llegue a atacar. –Hermione deseaba llorar pero demostró fortaleza ante su amiga.

-No siempre tienes que hacerte la fuerte lo sabes?, tal vez tengas razón, y no estemos para tener novio en este momento. Pero que hay de nuestros sentimientos, se supone que el amor nos fortalece, no debemos renunciar a lo que más queremos solo por una batalla. –Ginny suspiró no solo por lo que le pasaba a su amiga, sino porque el amor de su vida podría morir ante el señor tenebroso. El amor de su vida Harry Potter.

-Lo se Ginny, perdóname fui egoísta, pero no puedo darme el lujo de quebrarme, mucho menos ahora. Tu sabes que debo de estar con Harry, el me necesita, y tú lo necesitas a él. Por eso lo protejo, lo quiero vivo para ti. –le dijo Hermione a su amiga pelirroja dándole un abrazo.

-Gracias Herms, eres mi mejor amiga sabes? –Ginny y Hermione derramaron unas cuantas lágrimas al abrazarse.


	5. La leona y la serpiente

La leona y la serpiente

La sala común de Slytherin como siempre tenía adornos de buen gusto, clásicos con fotografías de magos y brujas de alto nivel. Un linaje sorprendente que caracterizaba aquel lugar como digno de los magos de la mejor categoría. Ahí se encontraba Pansy leyendo de nuevo las revistas de "Corazón de bruja" mientras disfrutaba algo de agua mineral.

De repente una rubia lo más parecido a una cantante famosa se apresuraba a sentarse en el sofá de fina piel donde se encontraba la morena, era obvio que necesitaba descargar veneno con alguien y Parkinson representaba la oportunidad perfecta.

-Viste como aquella sabelotodo quiso protagonizar la clase, según ella se siente el premio anual. –comentó Astoria Greengrass a su "amiga" mientras también leía otra de las revistas.

-No me interesa, por mí que haga lo que se le antoje, además por qué crees que deba interesarme la sangre sucia de Gryffindor? –Parkinson con un aire de indiferencia decidió darle una guantada a su "amiga".

-Además querida, no veo por qué tenga que importarte a ti, o ¿Acaso quieres ser como ella?, o ¿No me digas que la envidias dulzura?, eso sería de mal gusto. –Pansy sonrió sarcásticamente a su no tan amiga Astoria.

La rubia sentía que la quería bofetear por aquel comentario sísanos que lanzó Parkinson, pero la diplomacia de una Slytherin se lo impedía, así que solo se limitó a devolverle el cumplido.

-No cariño, claro que no, pero por ahí escuché que trae a todos los Gryffindor tras ella, ¿No has notado como el pobretón, Thomas e incluso el idiota de Longbottom la admiran?, eso sin contar a los más hermosos de aquella casa. –Astoria también destiló su veneno.

La moran Slytherin no soportaba en lo absoluto a Astoria, quien no tenía tema de conversación salvo las mil y una razones por la que Draco era el hombre más guapo sobre la tierra, le molestaba de sobremanera los comentarios superficiales y triviales que solo sabía sostener aquella chica.

-No, no me había dado cuenta, ahora si me disculpas querida iré a dar un paseo, creo que me siento un poco… -miró de arriba abajo a la rubio con superioridad. –aburrida querida.

Pansy sonrió y simplemente se dirigió a la salida.

-A dónde vas Pansy, no me digas que a la biblioteca. –Draco entró topándose con su amiga.

-No, claro que no, simplemente quiero tomar aire fresco, espero que tú le hagas compañía a la pesadita, porque yo, no pienso pasar un minuto más con esa resbalosita. –Pansy le dio un beso en la mejilla al rubio quien no le dio importancia.

Draco dejó que su amiga se marchara pues no quería saber lo que había ocurrido antes, detestaba la charla entre chicas, cuando entró observó que Astoria se encontraba sentada aún hojeada la revista decidiendo esquivarla pero era demasiado tarde.

-Hola mi amor, regresaste por fin, me estaba matando de aburrimiento. –Astoria corrió y se pegó a Draco como una gata melosa lo hace con su amo.

-Estoy cansado Astoria, déjame en paz. –sin más ni menos Draco la apartó bruscamente de su lado y decidió ir a su habitación. Haciendo que la chica rubia hiciera una rabieta.

-Por qué res tan cruel conmigo Draquito, que acaso ya te cansaste de mis cariñitos. –indicaba infantilmente la rubio desabotonando la camisa de Malfoy, intentando provocar en el deseo de hacerla suya.

-Te dije que estoy cansado Astoria, ahora no quiero. –Draco apartó a la rubia con brusquedad pero ella no desistió lo abrazó por detrás, en ese momento paso algo raro, sintió otra vez el aroma a fresas.

-Vamos Draco, sabes que me deseas, lo deseaste siempre. –aquella voz ya no era la de Greengrass, era la de Hermione quien habló con voz seductora.

En ese momento el rubio se dio la vuelta para verla de frente, era Hermione que lo veía con deseo, con ternura.

-Que estas… aléjate de mí. –Draco se mostraba asustado, comenzaba a sudar frío.

-Que te pasa Draqui, tuviste un mal día? –Astoria le respondía con aquella voz frívola y superficial que solía tener.

El chico recobró el sentido y vio de nuevo a Astoria que lo abrazaba, se tranquilizó un poco al saber que solo era producto de su imaginación, pero aún seguía perturbado por lo que decidió alejarse para no contestar nada a la rubia.

En su recamara se quitó la túnica y se tiró en la cama. Pensando en muchas cosas, su familia, su padre, su madre que tanto amaba y de quien tanto se preocupaba, de la vida misma por alguna razón, y de repente de ¿Hermione Granger?

-No es posible ¿Qué está pasándome? –se levantó bruscamente y caminó de un lado a otro.

"Creo que los de tu clase solo se regodeaban con dinero y disfrutando de los logros de otros, y sabes otra cosa Sr. Malfoy, estoy orgullosa de ser lo que soy. Cuantas veces he de recalcarte que no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que opines, o dejes de opinar de mí, maldito narcisista".

"Sabes que lo deseas, sabes que siempre lo hiciste".

De pronto vino a su mente aquel instante en que discutió con la castaña, recordó sus ojos llenos de rabia y tranquilidad, la manera en la que defendía a las personas, la forma en que descargaba sus emociones. La manera en la que lo ponía en su lugar, lo realmente hermosa que se veía. ¿Por qué importarle una sangre sucia?

-Debo estar loco. –se dijo así mismo para tranquilizar un poco sus nervios.

De pronto se le ocurrió tocar el suéter que llevaba puesto el día anterior, lo olió, aspiró con gran fuerza. Ese aroma de fresa. ¿Por qué algo tan desagradable olía tan delicioso, tan exquisito?, por qué no dejaba de penar en su sonrisa. Le gustó verla reír. ¿Por qué se ofreció para que la chica se desahogara? No quería contestar, no debía contestar. Simplemente… estaba prohibido contestar.

Hermione terminó de hacer sus deberes, así que decidí ir a caminar un rato por el lago antes de ir a dormir. Era un lugar que la reconfortaba, la hacía sentir plena, y le ayudaba a acomodar sus ideas y aún más después de lo de Krum.

Se sentó cerca de un árbol, sacó un pergamino y una pluma, debía de arreglar las cosas, o por lo menos desahogar lo último.

"Querido Krum

Te agradezco primero que nada la sinceridad que tuviste hacia mí al contarme tus sentimientos, debo de ser honesta, no me esperaba esa decisión de tu parte. Pero veo con tristeza que nuestros caminos no van por el mismo rumbo. Te quiero y eso lo sabes bien y no quiero que te sientas atado a mí por ningún motivo.

Una buena amiga me dijo que aunque lo peor esté por llegar, no debemos perder las ganas de amar, así que te lo digo.

Te amo y te dejo libre.

Esta será mi última carta, así que recuérdame con cariño.

Te ama

Hermione Granger".

Dobló la carta para posteriormente ir a la lechucería a enviarla, derramando por última vez lágrimas hacia Victor, sabía que era lo último que tendría que ver con él.

En ese momento notó que alguien más ser acercaba a la escena, deseaba estar sola pero era tarde, aquella persona se aproximaba cada vez más a donde ella se encontraba, decidió doblar aquella carta y guardarla para tener que evitar preguntas cuando de pronto vio que la persona que se acercaba era una chica de cabello color chocolate y piel blanca, se trataba de Pansy Parkinson con quien también había tenido muchos roces en años anteriores, sabiendo esto la castaña decidió ponerse de pie para irse pero la morena ya la había interceptado.

-Mira nada más, pensé que la reinita de las reglas no andaba por estos rumbos a estas horas. –dijo la chica morena de Slytherin con una ligera sonrisa altiva.

-¿Qué quieres Parkinson? –Hermione se secó las lágrimas y terminó de envolver la carta.

-Nada, solo pasaba por aquí, terminé de patrullar los pasillos así que vine a tomar un poco de aire fresco, además Granger, no tengo que darte explicaciones. –Pansy se sentó en una roca contigua al árbol donde la castaña se encontraba.

Al ver esta reacción Hermione decidió levantarse ya que no le apetecían los insultos de la Slytherin, conocía su lengua viperina y sabía de sobra que utilizaría todo en su contra en la menor oportunidad.

-Me da igual lo que quieras hacer, así que creo que debo irme, mis amigos deben estar esperándome. –Hermione estaba a punto de irse cuando notó que el tono de la morena era diferente, demasiado condescendiente si se puede decir.

-No te preocupes Granger, no vine a humillarte ni a nada por el estilo, si claro, debo admitir que es divertido en el colegio pero supongo que en un lugar como este todo debe ser neutral no te parece? –Pansy hizo aparecer dos botellas de hidromiel, ofreciéndole una a la chica Gryffindor.

Hermione se quedó absorta de la actitud de Pansy, jamás hubiera pensado que ambas pudieran estar juntas o siquiera cruzar palabra alguna, se sorprendió aún más cuando la chica Slytherin le ofreciera una botella de hidromiel con la intención de tener una charla pacífica.

-Su… supongo que sí. –Hermione estaba casi petrificada por la atención condescendiente que tenía su enemiga de casa, sin embargo acepto la botella y se sentó mirando el contenido de manera inquisitiva.

-Descuida querida, no tiene veneno de Doxyl o algo parecido, solo quiero platicar. –Pansy le dijo de forma petulante.

-De verdad no entiendo a los Slytherin, primero se llenan la boca de decirme sangre sucia, y ahora me ofreces una botella de hidromiel. –hizo una mueca de evidente ironía recordando el incidente parecido que tuvo con Draco.

-Ya vez, tengo mis momentos, pero no te acostumbres he?, porque llegando al castillo yo seré nuevamente princesa y tu calabaza. –Pansy le dijo con naturalidad, pero no pudo evitar oír a Hermione reír un poco.

-Con que en ese concepto me tiene Parkinson, pero bueno, no entremos más en detalle. Y ¿Se puede saber por qué tanta insistencia en tomar aire fresco? –la Gryffindor mencionó para romper un poco más el hielo.

-Nada en especial, solo quiero desconectarme un poco. –Pansy debió un sorbo de su botella mientras miraba al cielo.

-Desconectarte he?, eso sí que es raro, creí que vivías feliz rodeada de atención y de tus camaradas. No me lo tomes a mal Parkinson, pero tanta aristocracia llega a cansar. –le contestó la castaña seguido por un sorbo a la botella de hidromiel.

-Lo sé, aunque no me lo creas, y por más protocolos que sigamos, tengo otras aspiraciones. –dijo la morena suspirando y ese suspiro la castaña lo entendió que iba dirigido a alguien.

Hermione notó que la morena tenía su mirada tranquila, sin ninguna sano o sarcasmo como de costumbre, al escucharla suspirar de esa manera le causo curiosidad, sintió ganas de averiguar más sobre aquel cambio de actitud de aquella chica.

-Se puede saber quién es?, no creas que lo divulgaré en Hogwarts, a fin y al cabo ni mi vida te interesa ni viceversa, solo es para charlar un rato. Prometo no decirlo, palabra de sangre sucia. –Hermione estaba más relajada y por alguna razón sentía que la serpiente le hacía buena compañía, un mundo totalmente diferente a ella haciendo tregua.

Pansy rió con ese comentario, jamás pensó que la castaña estuviera más que acostumbrada a ese término, encontró bastante divertido ese hecho al igual que Hermione que por alguna razón se sentía cómoda con aquella charla de chicas.

-Tú sí que eres divertida. –dijo Parkinson riendo un poco sin dejar su estilo.

-Pues ya ves Parkinson, tengo mis momentos, pero por lo que veo te está pegando duro el amor, por qué no me vas a decir que ese suspiro es normal o si? –inquiría cada vez más la castaña sin dejar de sonreír.

-No, de hecho no es normal lo que está pasando querida, a veces hacemos cosas que no queremos, pero cuando alguien interviene te cambia el mundo y sobre todo tu manera de pensar. –comentaba con naturalidad la Slytherin dando otro sorbo a su botella de hidromiel.

-Pues no sé de quién se trate, pero a lo que estoy viendo creo que esa persona te cambió el mundo como tú dices. –indicaba Hermione.

Pansy comenzó a morderse los labios recordando a un chico, a alguien que conoció en sus vacaciones de verano, no dejaba de pensar en él desde ese día, sobre todo con lo que había ocurrido y las circunstancias en las que lo había conocido, jamás en su vida encontró a alguien más gallardo y valiente como aquel chico.

-Solo te puedo decir querida, que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro, prácticamente un mundo nos separa. Pero debo decirte, él es un hombre de verdad, alguien que daría la vida por ti, alguien que no le preocupa tu aspecto, alguien con el que puedes vivir y te haga vibrar como mujer, que te haga sentir plena, protegida. –Pansy tenía un brillo en los ojos especial.

Hermione la miraba cada vez más con asombro, no podía creer que esas palabras salieran de una chica aristocrática.

La chica Slytherin recordó aquella ocasión cuando se encontraba de vacaciones con su familia en unas montañas nevadas, aquella ocasión cuando decidió caminar sola por los alrededores para estar sola y evitar la petulancia de sus padres, se adentró demasiado al bosque nevado por curiosidad y se vio amenazada por una manada de lobos salvajes, no tenía varita alguna para defenderse y tampoco tenía escapatoria. Fue entonces que entró un chico a su rescate, peleando cuerpo a cuerpo para protegerla, él tampoco tenía varita pero observó que estaba dispuesto a jugarse la vida para salvarla, en ese momento lo observó y notó que ya lo conocía, no podía creer que precisamente el fuera quien le estuviera salvando la vida.

-Y siquiera pudiste reconocerlo, es decir, saber quién era? –dijo la castaña al momento que bebía otro sorbo de hidromiel, definitivamente tenía un poco más de soltura, necesitaba relajarse y lo estaba logrando.

-Por supuesto que lo reconocí querida, esa fue la peor parte, él también supo quién era yo pero no le importó. –Pansy de repente calló, pudo recordar aquella ocasión donde aquel chico la salvó de aquel hombre lobo que iba a atacarla en las vacaciones, no como mago, sino cara a cara con él. Como un valiente guerrero.

-Solo te puedo decir Granger, que jamás pensé que se tratara precisamente de él, pero el destino es… como decirlo… injusto, si, injusto es la palabra que busco. –Pansy recobró el suelo dejando más extrañada a la Gryffindor.

-Pero por qué injusto Parkinson, no crees que deberías darte la oportunidad de conocerlo? –comentaba Hermione con curiosidad.

-Porque no merecí ser salvada precisamente por él Granger. –Pansy indicaba con seriedad.

-A qué te refieres con ser salvada? –preguntó Hermione quien bebía otro sorbo de hidromiel.

-Pues veras querida… -Pansy comentó a la castaña el episodio donde había conocido a aquel muchacho guerrero que le había salvado la vida, le había contado lo atractivo que era y lo valiente que se había portado.

-Sea quien sea, debes luchar por él, yo que tú intentaría conocerlo, saber su nombre. Me imagino que es alguien de tu casa no? –Granger sabía cómo formular preguntas hábiles para sacar la verdad.

-No, ahí te equivocas, no es de Slytherin, solo te puedo decir querida –se tocó las mejillas, los labios, empezaba a recordar la escena del rescate. –Es todo un hombre.

-Creo que te pegó duro el amor y la hidromiel he? –dijo Hermione soltando una risita.

-Como sea, pero haber ahora te toca a ti, yo ya te confesé algo, sigues tú, y apresúrate que te tengo otra ronda de hidromiel. –sacó otras dos botellas, ofreciéndole otra a la Gryffindor. –Cortesía de la casa. –sonrió Parkinson.

-vaya que andas esplendida, pero bueno, como veo que tú te abriste un poco creo que no será malo hacer lo mismo. –Hermione le mostró la carta a Pansy, pensó que era un error debido a su eterna enemistad, pero por alguna razón le fue sencillo.

Pansy leyó con curiosidad aquella carta que la castaña le había escrito a Krum, en ese momento se quedó fascinada pues era cierto que el búlgaro era su novio, no era que le importara la vida de la Gryffindor sino que como era un secreto a voces el hecho de confirmar ese hecho le fascinó.

-Cielos, así que tú y Victor he, ese bombón búlgaro, esta como quiere, apoco no? –Pansy le lanzó una mirada pícara a su "nueva amiga" haciendo que la castaña se ruborizara de la pena.

-Claro que esta como quiere. –dijo la castaña que estaba ahora con más confianza bajo los efectos del hidromiel.

-Pero debo confesarte algo, creo que me siento mejor así. –dijo de nuevo Hermione.

-Creo que no estoy ahora para pensar en esas cosas, debo de pensar en otras cosas más importantes en este momento. –indicaba decepcionada la Gryffindor.

Pansy recordó a la venenosa Astoria cuando le indicó que había varios chicos interesados en Hermione así que decidió averiguar más sobre aquel tema para aclarar algunas de sus dudas.

-Y no te gusta nadie más?, anda vamos cuéntamelo. –dijo Pansy al beber otro sorbo de la segunda botella de hidromiel.

La castaña no se había puesto a pensar en alguien más de esa manera, siempre estaba tan metida en sus deberes que en muchas ocasiones se olvidaba de disfrutar su juventud y belleza.

En ese momento recordó algo que le había hecho ruido en los últimos días, el encuentro con alguien.

-No estoy segura, sería una tontería, son solo pensarlo no sé qué pasaría –recordó Hermione aquel olor a encino dulce, aquellos ojos grises, que por extraño que parezca los veía atractivos, no aquella mirada de superioridad. Capto momentos de tristeza, de auxilio, de ternura, de alguien que espera ser amado y comprendido.

-¿Qué te pasa Hermione? –se dijo a si misma la castaña en voz alta sin percatarse que Parkinson la escucho.

-Oh ahora veo que te está pegando duro también he, se puede saber quien es? –Pansy miro inquisitiva.

-No tiene importancia, además nuestros mundos son totalmente opuestos, sería como intentar unir al agua con el aceite. –comentó extrañada Hermione después de hacer ese descubrimiento.

-Lo mismo me pasa a mi Granger, aunque no lo creas, estamos en el mismo barco y por desgracia tengo que aparentar ante mis padres, ante los de mi casa, ante el mundo. –Pansy tenía una lágrima en la mejilla.

-Lo siento Parkinson, no sé lo que pase en este momento contigo, pero soy de la opinión que si algo deseas luchas por él, déjate de las apariencias. Dime una cosa, como sentiste su mirada, su olor. –Hermione intentaba identificar su problema con el de la chica con una pregunta esperando una respuesta.

-Mezcla de sudor y amaretto, lo más parecido a la nuez, cuando me tuvo en sus brazos me embriago, sus ojos eran los de un caballero y no le importó que yo fuera un Slytherin.

Hermione sintió una sensación parecida, esa mezcla de encino dulce, mezclado con unos ojos grises, a quien no le importó ser torturado con tal de no verla llorar, por alguna razón ella sabía por qué lo había hecho. No tanto por hacerla sufrir sino por no verla llorar. En segundos notaba su ternura y su protección, como pequeñas descargas eléctricas, no lo había notado hasta aquel momento.

-Encino dulce. –pronunció Hermione, mientras que Parkinson aún seguía en sus pensamientos con aquel chico que la había rescatado.

-Debemos irnos Parkinson es tarde y a decir verdad no siento ánimos de aguantar a Peeves. –le dijo Hermione a su "nueva amiga".

-Gracias querida, esta será nuestra tregua y también nuestro secreto. –Pansy giró un poco para poder ir a su torre mientras la otra chica hacía lo mismo.

-No eres tan mala después de todo Parkinson. –la castaña sonrió a Pansy.

-Mala no Granger, soy perversa. –dijo Pansy y ambas rieron a carcajadas.


End file.
